


Hermione of House Mormont

by okelay



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okelay/pseuds/okelay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>here she stands</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermione of House Mormont

Hermione loved Bear Island, but it wasn't home.   
Winterfell,with its pools and the huge library, had been her home for a long time now.

But she,Ginny and Arya loved coming up here. There was a certain peace and freedom found here that she could not get elsewhere.  
Sansa didn't like it as much. But the rest agreed,it was good for her.

Today they were going on a hunt,the four of them plus other mormont girls.   
They'd somehow been roped into agreeing not to eat if they didn't catch anything.   
Hermione could see the worry in sansa's eyes and in the younger girls'.

But sansa had her bow and was at least proficient with it, so she didn't think she'd go hungry.   
Sansa didn't much like the bow,she knew,but she liked theon and he was a good incentive to learn to use it.


End file.
